Jonathan Kalery
Jonathan Alexander KaleryGolden Law - Jonathan Kalery was the Highlord of the Order of the Golden Law. He served as a paladin of the Order of the Silver Hand, the Argent Dawn (and later, the Argent Crusade), and was seasoned veteran of every war post First War. Biography Early life Order of the Silver Hand Argent Dawn Northrend Campaign Order of the Golden Law Physical appearance Standing at 6'3", Jonathan is a tall, righteous, shining, truegold banana. He carries himself with a sense of humility, often seen with his hands clasped behind his back as a more relaxed stance. His blonde hair is beginning to grey in certain places and is often tied back in a pony tail save for the bangs that are often swept to the side. His facial hair and eyebrows are much the same color and are kept neat and trim. His face is without scars and is, for the most part, relatively decent for a 50 year old man. Around his neck, and tucked away behind his breast plate, is a pendant, hanging by an enchanted mithril chain, bearing a unique seal different from that of the Order. It's likely used as a key of some sort. A separate chain also hangs around his neck, much smaller than the first. (Updated Recently) This chain had once bore the golden wedding band of ages past, belonging to Jonathan from his first marriage during the years of Lordaeron's life. His armor, from head to toe, is forged entirely from reinforced steel, covered in truegold and enchanted by Clerics. A white hood, which can usually be found off his head and hanging around the back of his neck, clings to the scales at the top of his cloak. A truegold chain dangles from his right hip, from which the Paladins sacred prayer book hangs. This prayer book has far more meaning to him, being as it is the prayer book of his father. Upon his back, a long cloak flutters, bearing the sigil of the Order of the Golden Law proudly. Secured over it is a shield bearing the symbol of the Shattered Sun Offensive - likely a memento of the Paladin's time serving in the Outlands against the Burning Legion. Pairing with the shield is the Paladin's glimmering, truegold hammer, Conviction, which bears a weight of unquestionable justice. The hammer is strapped to his girdle by another weapons chain to ensure that it won't be going anywhere. Further along his girdle is a vial of reinforced glass containing Stratholme Holy Water. Upon the opposite hip, sheathed in inscribed leather, is a recently obtained blade, handed down to him by a Priestess (player) upon her death-bed. It has an undoubted holy aura about it, and upon its hilt, in Thalassian, is the word 'Redeemer' (likely the swords name). Dangling from the Paladin's left wrist, usually tightly curled within the bracer, is a string of rosary prayer beads. They hold little use aside from prayer. Personality and traits Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Alliance Category:2016